Nightmares
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Katniss can't calm down after a bad dream, and Finnick is there to help. A bit of Katniss/Finnick, not much though. Pretty much suitable fore everyone. Please read. :) :P Just a oneshot.


**So, this is my first hunger games fic, I'm slightly addicted...It's just a oneshot set after mockingjay but with a few differences which are...**

**1)Peeta died  
2)Annie died  
3)Finnick survived :D  
4)Finnick and Katniss live in the same house in district 12 because otherwise they would both be on their own which is sad :(**

**This fic does have a bit of Katniss/Finnick but nothing too major...**

**Hope you enjoy it **

Nightmares

She doesn't know where she is, but it's dark, and she knows that there are other people with her, she can hear them, but she can't make out exactly what they are saying, some of them are whispering, some of them are screaming. She is stumbling through a forest, branches clawing at her body and roots and bushes tangling around her legs.

Then she see's a bit of light, far away but definitely there. She speeds up, trying to escape the voices, she's heard them before but she can't work out who they are.

The lights getting closer, she's almost there, she's almost out of this hell when she see's him. She stops and everything goes silent. She takes a deep breath, he couldn't be here, he, he was dead.

"P-Peeta?" Katniss almost questions, tears starting to fall down her face.

Peeta doesn't say anything, he just turns away and starts to run, so she follows him.

She doesn't remember him ever being this quick before, and she can't catch up, he's always just out of reach.

She ends up doubled over as she attempts to get her breath back, the voices still in her ear. She lifts her head and reels back in shock, her breath catching in her throat. Peeta is infront of her, but he doesn't look like he did a few minutes ago, he looks like he did when he...when he died.

Half his face is covered in blood, and it is dripping down onto the ground. His arm and leg on that side are twisted out at messed up angles and his face is contorted with pain.

"This is all your fault Katniss." Peeta says, signalling to his body, "It's your fault I'm dead."

Suddenly the voices surrounding her are clear, all saying exactly the same thing, "It's your fault."

She knows who they are as well now. It's Rue. And Thresh and Clove and Cato and Marvel and Prim and Annie and Cinna, even her dad, even her dad is telling her how it is all her fault that he and all these people are dead.

She starts running again, running from the voices but they wont go away, she can see them all now, everyone. All dying, all in pain, and it is all her fault. Someone grabs her shoulder and she spins around to see Peeta staring at her. "It's all your fault..."

* * *

"Peeta!" Katniss screams as she shoots up in bed, tears and sweat dripping down her face. "Peeta..Peeta!" She can't drag herself away from these images in her head, the voices, Peeta. She hears someone come into her room and grab her hands, but still she can't calm down.

"Shhh, come on Katniss, breathe, deep breaths, in and out, in and out, you know what to do." Finnick's voice starts to calm her as she listens to his voice, deep breaths, she knows what to do, it's happened enough times.

After a few minutes she has finally calmed down, but she can still remember the horror of her dreams clearly enough to be scared.

"What happened?" Finnick finally asked, he and Katniss were different. She always found sharing her dreams helped her get over them while he, well, for starters he never actually screamed at his dreams, just lay awake for the rest of the night clearing his head of everything that had happened. The thought of sharing what happens in his dreams is terrifying. He didn't want anyone to know what happened in his nightmares, all the things he saw. Annie had been the same as Katniss, he had helped her through so many nights like these and now, she was gone, now she was just a memory. He pushed away the thoughts of his lost love as he tried to concentrate on Katniss, she was who he had to help now.

Katniss took a deep breath before telling Finnick everything. The blackness, the voices, Peeta, everything. She ends up crying again, and Finnick places his arms around her shoulders in comfort, they sit like that until she finally falls asleep, and it feels right, it feels so right.

Finnick knows that he still loves Annie, he always will, she is so special. But he also knows that she would want him to be happy, she would want him to move on, and as he sits with a sleeping Katniss he can't help but think how gorgeous he looks. He also knows that she still loves Peeta, but maybe one day she will move on, but right now, as he starts to feel tired, nothing seems more appealing than falling asleep next to this gorgeous girl. So that's what he does.

He lays her down on the bed and climbs in next to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her and closing his eyes, he falls into a peaceful sleep, the first he has had in a long while.

**Thanks for reading, please review thanks :) :P**


End file.
